Dinamita
by Emiita
Summary: Tsunayoshi no es como la dinamita de Gokudera, pero a veces quiere serlo. En esas ocasiones le gustaría explotar como la pólvora y arder como el fuego -y plash, todos a tomar por culo.-


**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. ¿OoC?

**Nº palabras: **1069

**Resumen:** Tsunayoshi no es como la dinamita de Gokudera, pero a veces quiere serlo. En esas ocasiones le gustaría explotar como la pólvora y arder como el fuego -y plash, todos a tomar por culo.-

* * *

**Dinamita**

Tsunayoshi no es como la dinamita de Gokudera, pero a veces quiere serlo. En esas ocasiones le gustaría explotar como la pólvora y arder como el fuego -y plash, todos a tomar por culo.- Pequeños fragmentos voladores rodeados de luces de colores brillantes y ruido atronador. Sí, exactamente así de espectacular y destructivo.

Sin embargo, no puede, no debe, no lo consigue -siempre habrá una excusa válida.- Pero, sep, quiere. Esa es la diferencia entre querer y no poder, Tsuna inútil -eso diría Reborn.-

–_Lambo, ya hemos discutido este asunto, y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. –ceño fruncido, ojos penetrantes. _

– _¿Por qué? Soy un hombre, puedo hacerlo. –pura terquería saliendo por su boca. _

_Reborn al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado en la pared en sombras, resopla, pero se mantiene al margue y deja que su alumno haga su papel. _

–_Tienes quince años, no eres un adulto, eres un niño. –y comprende que Tsunayoshi está jodidamente cansado de este asunto. _

–_Gokudera con mi edad era tu guardián, yo también quiero serlo._

–_Tú no eres Gokudera, Lambo. –tono inflexible, mortal. _

_Los puños del Décimo Vóngola impactan contra la mesa y sus dientes se aprietan debido al enojo. El cuerpo del adolescente, aún frágil y delgado, se estremece por la seriedad del que considera su hermano mayor, y de alguna manera consigue tragar el nudo de su garganta y no llorar._

–_No voy a discutir más este tema contigo. Cuando llegue el momento serás un guardián activo, hasta entonces dedícate a tus obligaciones, como en mejorar la nota de tu último examen, por ejemplo. _

_Lambo aprieta los labios, asiente con la cabeza y se marcha por donde vino, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Reborn elige ese momento, justo cuando la puerta se cierra detrás del adolescente, para acercarse hasta la mesa del Vóngola, sentarse en la silla de cuero negro y cruzar las piernas. Se mantiene diez segundos en silencio, Tsunayoshi lo cronometra mentalmente. _

–_Lo estás subestimando con tu comportamiento protector–Tsuna frunce el ceño para negarlo, pero los ojos agudos de Reborn son suficientes para detenerlo. –Sé que quieres protegerlo de la mierda de la mafia, Tsuna, pero no sé hasta qué punto lo estás logrando. _

Sawada ha aprendido con el paso de los años a no entrar tan rápido en pánico y a controlar sus ataques nerviosos de nena llorona -igual que como adquirió cierta elegancia al vestir, aprendió a base de hacer el ridículo.- Temple, serenidad, soberbia, todo en su justa medida, ni mucho, ni poco.

– _¡Estúpida vaca! _

_Gokudera maldice fumando más rápido, Yamamoto a su lado aprieta el mango de la espada con fuerza, y estrecha el aguerre en el hombro de su amigo, indicándole que cierre la puta boca. _

_Tsunayoshi tiene una mirada funesta, y cualquiera que no se fijara pensaría que está clavada en el vacío, pero Reborn sabe que está observando la foto grupal de su familia, donde un Lambo de diez años aparece abrazando a Tsuna y sonriendo traviesamente a la cámara. Al endeble de su estudiante le gusta esa foto. _

– _¿Cómo está Lambo?_

_Su voz suena ronca, antinatural, antiTsuna. _

–_Se encuentra estable, pero quizás no recupere la visión en el ojo derecho. _

_Esta vez es el Décimo el que maldice. _

Tsunayoshi quiere hacer las cosas bien, pero ser demasiado bueno cuando existen tantas personas que quisieran meterte una bomba por el culo no es precisamente fácil. Y definitivamente, cuando te empeñas en joder a una persona, y la jodes de verdad, no puedes esperar que el otro no te joda a ti -ley de vida, amigo.- Y al Décimo Vóngola no le apetece estallar por el culo -con Reborn tuvo escarmiento suficiente, gracias.-

–_Deja de auto compadecerte, te ves patético. –lo regaña Reborn._

_Tsuna mira hacia arriba, allí está su tutor, el famoso asesino que una vez fue un bebé ahora está junto a él como un adulto. El chico bueno para nada ha vuelto y el maestro debe guiar al alumno. Huir no es el camino. Y estar en la maldita azotea del hospital después de un ataque a tu familia, tampoco es una buena idea. _

–_Ahora entiendo lo que quisiste decir. _

_Él no contesta y Sawada toma una respiración profunda, observando el horizonte tiñéndose de naranja. _

–_Quería proteger a Lambo y por querer apartarlo de la mafia, lo metí más en ella. _

–_No puedes echarte toda la culpa, Tsuna. Por muy bueno que sea el tutor, si el alumno es gilipollas no hay mucho que hacer. –sonrió enigmáticamente y Tsuna rodó los ojos medio divertido. _

–_Cuando tenía cinco años tú lo mandabas con nosotros. _

–_Y tú nunca estuviste de acuerdo con eso._

_Él no respondió. _

–_Enséñale el camino, Tsunayoshi, protege a tu hermano pequeño. _

El problema del Décimo Vóngola es que todo el mundo sabe cuál es su debilidad, y esa debilidad es precisamente el que lo hace más fuerte y temido. Su familia. Esas personas que lo rodean, están a su lado y lo apoyan. La fe de cada miembro en él, no solo como jefe, sino como amigo. Cada uno es importante para él, y si bien, Tsuna es templado, apacible y respetuoso, toda su educación se va a la mierda cuando un miembro de su familia es tocado -Reborn siempre lo regañó por ser demasiado estúpido y no pensar en sí mismo. Su inútil alumno prefería sacrificarse antes de ver morir a sus amigos. Pero precisamente era eso lo que lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de él, aunque no pensaba decírselo.-

Sawada ha mejorado con el tiempo, pero no tanto. Solo es más mayor, más maduro y más terco. Tiene más confianza y sus pelotas son más grandes -todo un problema, según Reborn, como no.-

– _¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! _

–_El Décimo Vóngola nos honra con su presencia. ¡Y viene solo! ¡Qué valiente!_

_Una risa generalizada se escuchó por todo el salón. Tsunayoshi apretó los puños y cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo. _

– _¿Vienes a pedirnos que dejemos en paz a tu familia, Vóngola? –se burló uno, acercándose peligrosamente a él, empujándolo con un dedo. _

–_No. –Tsuna detuvo su mano y la torció, haciéndolo gritar. –Vengo a por ti. _

Oh, sorpresa, Tsuna tiene paciencia hasta un maldito límite -es humano, no el jodido espíritu santo.- Y cuando rozas el límite, estás perdido. Porque Tsunayoshi también sabe explotar como la dinamita y destruir todo a su paso, pero sabe controlarse y elegir el momento preciso para estallar.

* * *

_Holaaa xD_

_Vale, voy con prisas xD Iré al grano, es raaaaro e insulso xD Se me ocurrió primero las partes que no están en cursiva, pero no sabía qué hacer con el fic y se me ocurrió poner a Tsuna como un hermano mayor que quiere proteger a Lambo xD Sobre el ojo, no recuerdo si Lambo cerraba_ _el ojo por algún motivo en especial, así que...se queda así porque me gusta esa idea y tampoco me apetece cambiarlo o buscarlo xD _

_Nos leemos~_


End file.
